


Cat's Cradle

by Nyradox



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Thaumcraft, Transformation, old world magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyradox/pseuds/Nyradox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nilesy is trying to become the best wizard and number one pool emporium. But one wrong potion may destroy his closest friend, a small black cat that had been with him since the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat's Cradle

Nilesy wiped the sweat from his brow as he stood looking into the boiling cauldron. He pushed the handmade wizard cap that was made by his friend Zoey as thanks for watching her baby volcano Jim back firmly on his head, the yellow stars a strong contrast to the blue. He tapped his wand firmly onto the cauldron, hoping this time that something would happen unlike the many failed attempts before. Magic was a very testy field of study. The smile grew as he watched the dark green goo start to glow with a purple iridescent. It was almost done.

He quickly opened up a book, hoping that the magical guide with moving text would tell him something. The pages turned swiftly, faster than they had in the past. He could always count on the book to find the spot he needed. It stopped on a page near the end. He scanned the page, watching as two properties appeared on the page, bestia and praecantatio. Animal and sorcery? Interesting. Why would those be the two that would connect? The spell was incomplete. It was missing two more aspects. He waited patiently as the ink started to create the patterns on the page. One of the aspects was animus, a property that was denoted by the shape of a spirit. The other, Nilesy hadn't seen before. It looked like three curved lines coming off of, was that an ear? He couldn't tell. Sometimes, the different aspects took on a strange artistic style that was barely representative of the actual aspects. He placed the book carefully on a stand near the cauldron, keeping it close by.

Thinking carefully, Nilesy moved quickly to the chest lining one of the walls and opened it. If he remembered correctly, which usually he did, even if he may not correctly complete the action, animus was found in ghast tears. His partner, Lomadia and he had just made a run to the nether only a couple weeks ago. Hopefully, he still had some left.

Ha, he thought triumphantly as his fingers grasped around the cool gem. Thank goodness he allowed Lomadia to talk him into going to that hellish world. Nilesy walked over to the cauldron and dropped the gem carefully into the goo. He watched as it turned dark blue, glowing brighter. His eyes sparkled from the magic that was now growing in the room. The smile slowly melted into a frown, thinking carefully of the other symbol. 

Nilesy looked up at his book case, glancing at the shelves. Where was that encyclopedia of known aspects? It was a book he had to borrow from Zoey's magic master, Rythian. When he handed the book to Nilesy, Rythian said that he didn't need it. That man had memorized every single aspect and where it resonated from. Nilesy knew that the man had been studying magic ever since he was a child but he never knew that someone could reach that level of mastery. Too bad he couldn't have been able to train under Rythian as well. Instead, Nilesy was left to try and figure it out for himself by creating random concoctions and hoping that none of the sent him to a different universe.

Ah! There it is! Sitting right on his desk right where he last left it. Nilesy flipped through the pages, scanning quickly for the symbol that had appeared in his magic book. He stopped on one of the pages, seeing the symbol near the top of the page. Sonus. . . Sound, noise? Hmmm, he thought, rubbing his chin. What sort of spell was this? Nilesy continued reading, scanning quickly through the text, trying to find what contained this aspect. Music discs. . . He knew he had one lying around somewhere. The disc sat next to one of his books, a song he never listened to anymore. After a dwarf played it over and over again in a pub, the "digging" lyrics that were once catchy became annoying. He wouldn't miss this.

The disc fell into the cauldron with a satisfying bloop before disappearing completely. The cauldron mixture bubbled loudly, turning violently into a teal color. Nilesy shivered as the left over magic was released into the air around him. He would have to find a way to control the flux one day. He would figure it out later.

Nilesy grabbed the magical book, flipping to the page that it had turned to earlier. He smiled, the page now filled with text. The writing curved and glittered. Nilesy squinted at the page, trying to figure out what it said. All he could make out was that it needed to be fed to an animal. The rest was written in a language that he could not make out. Rythian probably could. Nilesy pulled his glasses off of his face, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He was exhausted.

A small purr pulled him from his thoughts as a weight rubbed against his leg. Nilesy looked down to see green eyes staring into his. A smile appeared on his lips as he stooped down to scratch the top of the black cat's head.

"Well, hello there, Lyndon," he said, picking the cat up carefully. It meowed softly, rubbing against Nilesy's neck, curling up into his grasp. Lyndon yawned causing Nilesy to do the same. He chuckled. 

"You are as tired as I am." He looked down at the full cauldron, wondering what he should do with it. "Another failed attempt, Lyndon. Maybe I'm not made for being a wizard." Lyndon looked up at him, meowing. Nilesy smiled. "You're right. I just need to sleep." He motioned back towards the cauldron. "I'll figure out what to do with that later." Lyndon snuggled back up into Nilesy, making him chuckle. 

He moved carefully to his small bed, placing the cat onto the blankets. Lyndon walked around in a small circle before curling up into a ball. Nilesy laid down next to him, placing his arms behind his head. He could hear Lyndon's soft breath as he slowly fell asleep. Nilesy's mind raced as Lyndon's warmth comforted him. The cat may never understand how much he meant to Nilesy, but he was happy for Lyndon's company. Lyndon could always say the right things, Nilesy mused as his eyelids grew heavy. Maybe he should go catch Lyndon a fish tomorrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A loud crash woke Nilesy from his deep sleep. He sat up in bed looking around his small room. The sound was still echoing around him. It took him a moment to figure out where the sound came from. Did it come from his magic room?

Nilesy bolted from his bed, assuming that the magical experiment from the night before had become unstable. It had happened before. Last time, it took half of his house with it. Nilesy really didn't want to have to explain to Lomadia why she would be coming back to a new home. He looked through the door, seeing the cauldron on its side. The teal liquid was slowly pooling onto the floor, a couple of drops causing the lava under the upturn cauldron to sizzle. How could the cauldron have tipped over?

Curiosity turned into fear as Nilesy saw small little teal paw prints decorating the floorboards. Was Lyndon the one that knocked it over? He scanned the floor quickly, trying to make sense of which way the paw prints were leading.

"Lyndon," Nilesy called. Were the paw prints getting more frantic or was it just him? Nilesy didn't know what the liquid did but he wished that Lyndon hadn't gotten into it. Oh how he wished he could understand the ancient language. "Lyndon?"

Nilesy sighed loudly as he found the one set of paw prints that led away from the cauldron. He followed them quickly, studying them as he went. Were they slowly growing bigger? No, it had to be a trick of his eyes. Nilesy looked back over his shoulder, the paw prints far smaller than what he was looking at now. It can't be possible. He followed them faster as they led out of the small base. The paw prints were slowly changing into hands and feet. Nilesy shook his head. That can't be possible. Unless. . . Someone had kidnapped Lyndon. Yeah, that would explain the hands and feet. He nodded his head, fervently. That must have been what happened. Oh when he got his hands on the culprit, Nilesy was definitely going to give them a stern talking to. Nilesy pushed open the closed door, scanning around quickly.

"Lyndon?!?"

"Nilesy," a voice questioned softly. Nilesy stiffened. He wasn't actually expecting to find anyone out here. The bushes in front of him shook slightly. Nilesy reached into his pocket, brandishing his wand in front of him. He slowly started to form the spells in his mind, thinking first of fire but then thinking ice would be better. He might be able to freeze it. Nilesy watched as a human figure slowly started to appear from the bushes. He backed carefully away from the naked form. The head looked up at him, their green eyes meeting his. Those eyes. . . His wand slowly fell to his side. Nilesy had stared into those eyes many times before.

"Lyndon," he questioned, his eyes wide. "You're human?" He glanced down at Lyndon, the form of his cat looking oddly feminine. The curve of his hips, the shape of his eyes and the size of his boo. . . Wait. He froze. "You're a female?!?!?!?"


End file.
